En otra vida
by melilove
Summary: creen en las reencarnaciones? basada en la cancion de katy perry the one that got away


**hola a todos **

**aca estoy con un nuevo one-shot espero que les guste **

**disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**En otra vida**

.

.

.

_**C**_apitulo único

.

.

.

Se ve a un pelinegro de unos 40 años bastante atractivo con traje negro italiano por su vestimenta se deduce que es un hombre de dinero saliendo de un cementerio de Kyoto dirigiéndose a un Mercedes Benz negro polarizado, entrando en su auto suelta un profundo suspiro sus ojos se muestran tristes y compungidos dando un último vistazo hacia el cementerio arranca el automóvil.

A medida que va pasando por las calles de su ciudad a él llegan memorias pasadas vividas junto a la que fue y es el gran amor de su vida

**Sakura…** – nombrando su nombre con adoración y amor se estaciona en el garaje de un edificio bastante moderno y elegante; bajando del automóvil después de ponerle la alarma toma el elevador que lo llevara a su hogar presionando las letras PH coloca una tarjeta pequeña para que el ascensor suba hasta el piso del pelinegro.

Entrando en su piso coloca sus zapatos en un costado donde se pueden ver unas pantuflas negras y se las coloca dirigiéndose al mini bar que esta sobre un costado de la sala se sirve un whiskey sentándose en el sillón mirando hacia la vista que tiene desde el último piso la ciudad iluminada haciendo contraste con el cielo nublado que al instante se deja ver un relámpago y se escuchan los truenos anunciando la tormenta que esta por caer, voltea su mirada al vaso que tiene en sus manos y le dan un sorbo dejando que la bebida alivie un poco su dolor terminando el vaso se levanta y toma la botella encaminándose a su habitación.

Con botella en mano se deja caer en su cama sentado y toma la fotografía que está en su mesa de luz, con la lluvia de fondo acerca la botella a sus labios para seguir tomando pero al rato deja la botella en la mesa de luz y toma la fotografía mirando a la pareja que se encontraba posando en ella; una pelirosa de unos 21 años de ojos jades vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido celeste cielo veraniego dejando ver su estilizado cuerpo que es abrazado por un pelinegro de la misma edad que la joven vestido con un jean y una camisa blanca arremangada de los brazos apoya su cabeza sobre el hombre la misma, ella sonríe felizmente sonrojada y en él se puede ver una ligera sonrisa en un parque con árboles de cerezo en flor.

Acostándose en la cama el pelinegro observa más detalladamente la fotografía pasando sus dedos por la figura de la pelirosa sonriente y sonríe ligeramente recordando su risa

_Sasuke-kun…_ - todavía recuerda su voz y como pronunciaba su nombre pero inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza a la pelirosa susurrando su nombre acompañado de lagrimas por lo que comienza a recordar rápidamente.

_**Flash back**_

_Llevaban años siendo amigos, el sabia los sentimientos que la bella pelirosa profesaba por el desde que eran unos niños cuando ella a los 12 años le confesó que lo amaba pero él los descubrió a los 17 años cuando la vio hablando animadamente con Neji Hyuga pero cuando la vio sonrojarse por un comentario que le hizo el castaño supo que el la quería._

_Que hacías hablando con Hyuga? – molesto quería sacarse de encima el temor a que otro se la robe _

_Oh Neji-kun solo me pidió una cita… pero le dije que no – dijo la pelirosa con voz suave al joven que se encontraba caminando a su lado – porque lo preguntas Sasuke-kun?_

_No me gusta que se acerque a ti – dijo después de el silencio que paso después de la pregunta de la pelirosa por lo que tomando su mano la jalo hacia el provocando que la pelirosa se chocara con el pecho del Uchiha subiendo su mirada se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro haciéndola sonrojar – eres mía Sa-ku-ra – terminando de decir eso el pelinegro acorto las distancias la beso suavemente – se mi novia Sakura Haruno_

_La pelirosa mas sonrojada aun contesto tímidamente mirando los ojos ónix del pelinegro – si Sasuke Uchiha – el pelinegro sonriendo arrogante la beso nuevamente_

_._

_._

_Se ven a una joven pareja de unos 19 años en un cómodo departamento vacio con cajas en el suelo por todo el lugar en eso se oye el timbre donde se ve a unos hombres entrando a poner los muebles por el lugar rápidamente la pareja guio a las personas que llevan los muebles diciéndoles donde debían colocarlos, una vez terminado de acomodar todo ambos se encontraron en la habitación principal admirando la gran cama en el centro de la habitación; la pelirosa salto hacia la cama de espaldas rebotando quedando acostada en el colchón teniendo una sonrisa feliz en su rostro voltea sintiendo un peso extra al lado suyo viendo a un pelinegro que mira el techo sin interés pero voltea sintiendo la mirada de su novia _

_Finalmente ne Sasuke-kun – dijo feliz la pelirosa viendo a su novio que muestra una sonrisa de medio lado _

_Hmp – tomando a la pelirosa por la cintura queda arriba de ella mirando sus hermosos ojos jades que muestran un brillo especial – Sakura _

_Que Sasuke-kun? – viendo al pelinegro confusa mira sus ojos dándose cuenta del brillo travieso que hay en estos_

_Tenemos que estrenar el departamento – sin darle tiempo a replicar la besa tiernamente tomando por sorpresa a la pelirosa que responde el beso cerrando sus ojos; ambos besándose se acarician volviendo el beso apasionado _

_Te amo Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa cortando el beso acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro demostrándole con la mirada todo el amor que siente por el _

_También yo sakura – volviendo a besarla apasionadamente apretando el agarre en su cintura reparte besos por todo el rostro de la pelirosa haciéndola reir – también yo…- termina susurrando_

_._

_._

_._

_Cómo pudiste Sasuke! – dijo una alterada pelirosa de unos 21 años viendo como su novio se encontraba en la cama con una pelirroja desnuda en su cama que miraba la escena con una sonrisa suficiente , esa cama que compartió por tres años con el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella tratando de tomarla – no me toques!_

_Sakura déjame explicarte – dijo un alterado pelinegro _

_No necesito explicación para esto – dijo con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que caían de su bello rostro_

_Sakura… por favor – Sasuke se tomaba el pelo para no tomar a la pelirosa _

_Ahora entiendo porque andabas distante conmigo… no era necesario esto… solo tenias que decirlo – tratando de secar sus lagrimas con sus manos – se termino sakura, eso tenias que decir… no lastimarme así_

_Sakura por favor esto tiene una explicación – tratando de acercarse nuevamente se detiene viendo como la pelirosa se aleja unos pasos de el – sakura yo te amo_

_Mentira! Si me amaras no me hubieses hecho esto Sasuke – la pelirosa saliendo de la habitación se encamina a la salida del departamento tomando su bolso que se encontraba en la sala sale rápidamente del edificio y se sube a su automóvil conduciendo a toda velocidad toma el celular y llama a su amiga Ino que le contesta al tercer tono – me engaño Ino – dijo la pelirosa llorosa contándole a su amiga lo que paso al llegar a su departamento – Sasuke me engaño _

_Sakura ven conmigo – se escuchaba la voz de la rubia que se escuchaba preocupada por el llanto de su mejor amiga – ven estoy en casa hablaremos si?_

_En un rato iré necesito despejarme un poco – dijo la pelirosa hipando debido al llanto incesante_

_Te esperare Saku – dijo la rubia terminando la llamada, la pelirosa tira su celular al asiento de copiloto pero este rebota y cae al suelo_

_La pelirosa manejaba rápidamente tomando la autopista para dirigirse a las afueras teniendo como objetivo ir hacia la playa, buscando pañuelos en la guantera encuentra una fotografía donde se encontraba el pelinegro y ellas abrazados en un parque de cerezos viendo la fotografía nostálgica y triste llora nuevamente pero al escuchar el tono de llamada de su móvil se asusta dejando caer la fotografía y agachándose a buscarla no pone la vista al frente no viendo como a unos metros viene un automóvil a toda velocidad; cuando encuentra la fotografía vuelve la vista al frente viendo las luces del coche frente a ella muy cerca no pudiendo evitar el impacto ambos autos colisionan en la desierta autopista._

_El pelinegro después de salir a buscar a su novia por los alrededores esperanzado de poder encontrarla vuelve a su departamento frustrado viendo que su acompañante pelirroja ya no se encontraba fue hasta la cocina trayendo consigo una botella de sake la destapa y toma un sorbo sentándose en el piso de la cocina_

_Lo arruine… lo arruine todo – tomándose el cabello con fuerza toma un sorbo de la botella – perdóname sakura… por favor perdóname _

_Escucha su celular sonar pero al haber tomado 2 botellas de sake cae dormido en el suelo de la cocina dejando que suene su celular._

_Al otro día se despierta por los golpes en la puerta por lo que va a abrir pero se encuentra con su rubio amigo que lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y semblante decaído por lo que se alarma_

_Que sucede Naruto – dijo preocupado viendo a su amigo que aprieta los puños con fuerza _

_Sakura – dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo que abre los ojos recordando a su novia _

_Que sucede? Donde esta Sakura, Naruto? – tomando a su amigo por las solapas de su remera _

_Tuvo un accidente – dijo Naruto suavemente _

_Está bien? En donde esta?... Naruto que sucede – preocupado el pelinegro busca con la mirada los ojos azules del rubio_

_Su automóvil colisiono con otro… no hubo sobrevivientes – dijo Naruto rompiendo en llanto sin ver como su amigo se quedaba impresionado por lo que cayó al piso de rodillas sin poder sostenerse_

_Sakura… NO! – rompiendo a llorar le da un golpe a la pared junto a el no viendo como sus nudillos sangran, el rubio abraza a su amigo rápidamente tratando de soportar ambos el dolor_

_._

_._

_._

_En el funeral de la Haruno se pueden ver a sus amigos más cercanos a sus padres , Tsunade y Dan Haruno junto a Shizune se encuentran desconsolados ambas mujeres son sostenidas por el Haruno quien derramaba lagrimas silenciosamente , Jiraya y Orochimaru se encuentran más atrás de la familia Haruno a ambos se les ve el rostro compungido viendo con tristeza el ataúd frente a todas las personas , Ino y Naruto son de los que más lloran junto a la familia la muerte de la pelirosa Hinata abraza ambos también llorando pero tratando de mostrar fortaleza por su novio y amiga. _

_Un pelinegro se encuentra entrando al salón donde se vela a la fallecida pelirosa llevando en sus manos un ramo de flores de cerezo su rostro de ve desalineado con ojeras y semblante decaído, se lo ve acompañado de su familia su hermano Itachi toma por el hombro a su hermano pequeño tratando de darle fortaleza _

_TU MALDITO BASTARDO COMO PUEDES VENIR?! – dijo Ino alterada dejando ver su rostro mojado por las lagrimas llamando la atención de los presentes – no tienes derecho Uchiha _

_Que sucede Ino? – pregunto Tsunade extrañada por la acusación de la mejor amiga de su hija _

_El… el tuvo la culpa – apuntando con el dedo al Uchiha ocasionando que todas las miradas caigan en el y su familia – por su culpa está muerta!_

_Porque lo dices Ino? – dijo Dan Haruno al ver que su esposa quedo atónita mirando al Uchiha – que le has hecho a mi hija?_

_Yo…yo – el pelinegro sintiendo una gran culpa en el pecho no pudo continuar_

_El la engaño – dijo Ino viendo con rencor y odio al pelinegro que se mostraba culpable – si no lo hubiese hecho ella estaría acá con todos nosotros… TE ODIO UCHIHA _

_Ante lo que dijo la rubia Yamanaka los padres de sakura se quedaron helados en su lugar no creyendo que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos haya lastimado así a su hija provocando su muerte_

_Vete de aquí Sasuke Uchiha – dijo furioso Dan viendo con desprecio al pelinegro que conoce desde niño – no quiero verte en mi vida – tomando a su esposa de los hombros que no deja de llorar , pero está alterada se acerca al pelinegro y le da una bofetada, dejando impactada a los Uchiha _

_Vamos Sasuke – dijo Fugaku con tono suave tomando a su esposa por los hombros que no dejaba de sollozar, Itachi tomando a su hermano lo arrastra a la salida llevándoselo consigo al auto familiar – lo siento mucho Dan, Tsunade – haciendo una reverencia de disculpas se va junto a su familia_

_._

_._

_._

_**End flash back **_

**Lo siento tanto sakura** – llorando el pelinegro abraza a la fotografía que tiene de su amada – **te amo tanto amor mío **

El pelinegro tomando un frasco de pastillas toma todas de golpe junto con la botella de whiskey la vacía dejándola caer al suelo provocando que se rompa; sintiéndose cansado y sin fuerzas cierra sus ojos recordando la risa y sonrisa de la pelirosa, y sonríe feliz.

**Ya estaré contigo amor mío** – dejando de apretar la fotografía – **en otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar… sakura**

Y soltando un último suspiro dejo de respirar esperando reunirse con su amada pelirosa.

.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

_._

**_Melilove_**


End file.
